Episode 3
Name (Chinese): 大小药丸 Name (English Translation): Big Small Pills Next: Episode 4 Previous: Episode 2 Story The episode starts of Wolffy polevaulting over the gate but fails, he returns home and swearing he will catch one of the sheeps someday but Wolnie beats him up for not currently trying to do it now. Wolffy then comes up with an idea and shows Wolnie two different colored pills explaining that the pills increases/decreases the user's size. He gives her to try the one of the pills as she picks the black one(Increase size), Wolffy then jumps with joy that these pills are a success until she grew up to the castle's height and eventually breaking the roof. Some time later, he eats the white pill(Decrease size) and manages to get through the gate. After that he looks for the other one but realizes it is gone and finds out it didn't shrink with him. Wolffy then brings the giant pill with him but Tibbie then notices but thinks it is a huge ant then she calls the whole group to see it. He then exclaims that he is not for showing while still pushing the pill as Sparky stops it. The group hears voices from it as they see a wolf and runs for their lives, Weslie then realizes how small the wolf is now so it is very easy for them to beat him up. After that they stare down at him with fear as they use him for a ball in a game of tennis. Spark serves the ball but eventually launched him out of sight back to the castle. After that failure, Wolffy then makes a smaller black pill so after taking a white pill he can enlarge easily. He goes back to the gates and repeat the process but after taking the small pill, only his head enlarged. Weslie already noticed him after Wolffy's head got big enough to be noticed. Then he tries to take another pill but it is blown away from his hand by Weslie. Wolffy is now the perfect ball for soccer, as again Sparky as the goal keeper returns the ball like last time. Slowy is then informed that of that there has been a "small" intruder and the activities he was being in and how his pills work. Then he urges that he could capture any sheep right now as a exaggerated Weslie runs to look for the unguarded Lance. By the time he arrives the front gate, Lance has already been capture and Weslie sadly sees Lance meets his end. Back at the Castle, Wolffy and Wolnie prepares to eat him but he interrupts by persuading them that they are really hungry so they can have a larger sheep by giving him a black pill for more meat to feast on. Eventually convinced but as he enlarged he broke free and send the wolves flying. Meanwhile, Slowy, Spark, Weslie, and Tibbie cry that Lance has been taken and eaten but they are relieved that he is safe but rather large. Lance in his condition is now too big to fit in any of the houses the try to put him inside so Slowy gives him Lance a grass version of the pills but he only ate the small version given by Weslie. Then the eldar enforms them that he had to eat both of the grass so he can return to regular size. Now Lance is screaming for help. Gallery 003 (5).PNG|HELP!!! HELP!!! 003 (1).PNG|The Pills Video